


Naughty Little Rassilon

by Raynbowz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynbowz/pseuds/Raynbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nursery rhyme about one of the most famous Time Lords.  Tardis_Mole and D helped immensely--thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Little Rassilon

NAUGHTY LITTLE RASSILON  
a Gallifreyan Nursery Rhyme

Naughty little Rassilon would not go to sleep.  
He played instead with quasitrons, his blankets in a heap.  
“Naughty little Rassilon,” his weary father said.  
“You'll never find the Key to Time if you won't go to bed.”

Naughty little Rassilon again refused to eat.  
He drew a model TARDIS on the tablecloth so neat.  
“Naughty little Rassilon,” his weary father said.  
“You'll never find the Key to Time if not properly fed.”

Naughty little Rassilon would not attend at school.  
He read of distant legends old, and shattered every rule.  
“Naughty little Rassilon,” his weary father said.  
“You'll never find the Key to Time with garbage in your head.”

Mighty, mighty Rassilon was quite an awesome sight.  
He made the Time Lords powerful, and put the wrong things right.  
“I am mighty Rassilon,” to dying father told.  
“I was not most obedient, but I made my own road.”


End file.
